pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Togetic
|} Togetic (Japanese: トゲチック Togechick) is a dual-type Pokémon. Prior to Generation VI, it was a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into when exposed to a . Biology Togetic is a dainty, bipedal Pokémon that is small in stature. It is white with a red and blue triangular ring pattern on its body. It also has a relatively long neck and long legs and a pair of wings on its back, giving it a vaguely angelic appearance. Togetic can sense the kindness in other people and Pokémon's hearts. Whenever it spots a pure-hearted person, it tends to go to that person and shower them with happiness and glowing down called "joy dust". To share its happiness, it is said to fly around the world seeking these people. If it is not with kind people, however, it becomes dispirited and loses energy. Togetic is rare in the wild, but can sometimes be found living within the . In the anime Major appearances Misty's Togetic 's Togepi evolved into a Togetic in A Togepi Mirage. Misty then it in the Mirage Kingdom. Minor appearances A 's Togetic appeared in Playing the Performance Encore! participating in the Battle Stage of the along with an . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Prior to the events in Gligar Glide of , Jasmine left two Togetic in the Pokémon Day Care Center near Goldenrod City, which they first appeared silhouetted in Gligar Glide. The that was born from them was passed on to Professor Elm for research, who then passed it on to . The Egg eventually hatched into Togebo, a . In The Last Battle XIII a Togetic was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. In All About Arceus VIII, Togebo evolved into a Togetic and right then into a , due to the that Lance gave him. During the rented a Togetic during his Battle Factory challenge. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 3, Forever Level 52, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion}} |} |} |area=Lake: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Conductor Room: King of the Sky, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 1}} |area=Galerie Rouge: Stage 68}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Colossal Tree (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness moves was 0×, moves was ½×, and , , , and moves was 1×.}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10}} |Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Peck|Flying|Physical|35|100|35||'}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15|*}} |Psycho Shift|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |evo1= |no2=176 |name2=Togetic |type1-2=Fairy |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=468 |name3=Togekiss |type1-3=Fairy |type2-3=Flying }} Sprites Trivia * As of Generation V, no other Pokémon has the same dual Egg Group— and —as Togetic and its . * As of Generation VI, no other Pokémon have the same type combination as Togetic and its evolution. ** Togetic and its evolution are also the only dual-typed Pokémon to have Fairy as their primary type. * Togetic shares its name with . They are both known as the Happiness Pokémon. * Togetic is tied with for having the lowest base Speed stat of all Pokémon. Origin Togetic's design appears to draw inspiration from a , a baby bird, and an egg. Name origin Togetic and Togechick are a combination of 刺 ''toge (spike) and (a baby bird). In other languages Related articles * Misty's Togetic * Togebo External links |} 175 Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Shiny Stone Category:Pokémon that run from battle Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed de:Togetic fr:Togetic it:Togetic ja:トゲチック pl:Togetic zh:波克基古